Rock With Me
by Mini-bleach
Summary: Shizuru is a famous pop idol and she meets her new manager famous for being cold as ice named Natsuki. How will she handle her manager's cold behavior gaining the woman's affection and aim for the top idol at the same time. Shiznat


-1A/N - finally I can put this fic up. Mai HIME is own by Sunrise and all those other people.

Thanks **Wakamama** for asking me to finish and put it up. I'm sorry it took so long to post it but it's because I was having problems along the way with it since I really don't know how a pop star's life would go. So I hope you're satisfied with the outcome.

**ATTENTION!** - the songs I put in this fanfic are made up. Yes, **made up** in my head. Well, I did not do any lyrics but the title of the songs. Maybe later on, I could make a song up but not now. Also, Tofu Records owns and manages the two singers I mentioned in this story. **Also** please bear with my mistake yet again.

Now on to chapter 1 of Rock With Me.

**Rock With Me**

**Chapter 1: Top Idol meet Top Manager**

The stage was hot and a blazing in the cool night air, while some of the fans were waiting for their pop star idol to come out on stage and others trying to get in the concert to hear the singer sing her new hit song, 'Red Separation'.

The song became a huge hit on Japan's top ten J-pop list but the singer became an even huger hit. In just less then a week , she went from an ordinary woman to a famous hot, glamorous pop star, earning her the title Kiyohime because of her deadly moves on stage. Her dancing was fast let it glided smoothly with her up-beat songs, making the audience keep their eyes on her. The way she moved her hips, her legs and her upper body was like being seduced by her charms. Heck, who wouldn't when this singer's clothes hugged her curves, showing her nicely done figure that every guy would love and that every girl would envy.

About ten minutes passed when the fans waited patiently for the singer. Suddenly it went pitched black except for a beam of light pointed directly on stage. The crowds went quiet until a smooth Kyoto-ben spoke into the microphone.

"Sorry for the wait everyone," came the melodic voice. The fans cheered at the sound of it, however there was no figure on the stage. Even though the fans were cheering, they also wondered where their idol could have gone.

Dum, dum, dum.

The sound of drums could be heard followed by a techno voice.

"1...2...3...4...and then it is 5."

Suddenly after the voice, a fast mix-ed beat was instantly followed and the fans moved their bodies along with the tone, but where was their idol still?

About thirty seconds later on the loud thud of the drums, their idol finally came out. Her entrance on stage was amazing. Her body was following the beat while her hair freely flowed in the wind. The stage lights showed her complexion like no other pop star idol on stage before, making her drop-dead gorgeous.

The fans cheered even louder, now that their singer finally showed up. This singer happens to be Shizuru Fujino, a.k.a Kiyohime, the century's newest pop star wonder in Japan.

Just in the back, a cobalt woman was watching the brunette sing and dance on stage. Too bad for the cobalt, it was very hard to see the singer on stage. "Damn, it's too hard to see her." The woman could see the brunette but couldn't get a clear look at the pop star. It was more of a fuzz like a T.V losing it's reception.

"You must be the new manager for Ms. Fujino," came a voice from behind.

"Yes, that is correct," replied the woman, who turned to see who was talking to her," and you must be the old manager of the hit singer."

"Y…yes," stated the man, "As of today, please take care of her and turn her in to Japan's dream idol." _She seems awfully quite young to be a manager_, he thought.

Yes, the woman in front of him did look a couple of years younger then him and she had a nice build too. Even though she had a suit on as well, it fitted perfectly on her small frame. She looked fragile but looks can be deceiving since the cobalt manager happened to earn the nickname the 'Ice Queen" of the music industrial. She earned this title because she was always cold to the people around her, including her very own producers and singers, who she turned into top hits of Tokyo. This also earned her the role of being one of the top managers to have in Japan.

"Don't worry," replied the woman with a cold voice that sent chills down the man's back. "After all, Reito, I will make Mrs. Fujino the best singer in all of Japan even if you didn't ask me to."

"Heh, I suppose you are right," replied the man named Reito. "Since you are famous for doing just that." In his voice it sounded like he didn't want to let the woman in front of him take Shizuru away from him, but if he wanted Shizuru to become an even famous idol then now, he would have to let this icy manager do the job. However, the sadness in his voice was never caught or it was the fact that the woman before him never cared to begin with.

"If you'll excuse me," requested the cobalt woman, but it sounded more as a demand, "I'll take my leave."

"That's fine," replied Reito.

"Oh," said the woman, "please tell your **ex**-singer, that she has a new manager." The woman made Reito jolt at the prefix, 'ex' and he was starting to regret letting this young woman before him be the new manager for Shizuru. "Better yet, bring her in to my office so I can see if she's fit to be one of the lucky ones."

With that being said, the woman walked out of sight toward a midnight blue Ducati. Yes, a motorcycle, even though she was a top manager, who said she had to ride one of those fancy cars.

"Tsk," was all that Reito could muster out, since he would no longer be Shizuru's manager.

It was close to eleven and the concert was coming to an end. Luckily the fans had an encore before the brunette left the stage for a peaceful night's rest.

Shizuru got off the stage and was about to head to her dressing room to get freshened up before she left to go home, however she was stopped by Reito along the way.

"Ms. Fujino," called out Reito, "I have some important news to tell you."

"Reito," replied Shizuru in a calm voice, once the man was close to her. "What seems to be the news?" After ever concert, even singer by now should have been huffing and puffing for oxygen, however, Shizuru's Kyoto-ben didn't lose it's smooth, calm touch throughout the night.

"Well," started Reito, "Tomorrow, you have a meeting in the afternoon."

"With who?" Questioned Shizuru, who wanted to get out of her stage clothes and in to her normal clothing so she could go home after a night's hard work.

"I'm not quite sure," lied Reito and he knew exactly who it was but he didn't want Shizuru to know.

"That's not like you Reito," stated Shizuru, "You'll usually on top of things when it comes to meetings."

Along the conversation, the two ended up at Shizuru's dressing room.

"Sorry," apologized Reito, "Don't forget, noon."

"Yes, yes," replied Shizuru and shut the door to have a little bit of privacy.

Soon after words, a figure appeared out of Shizuru's dressing room. It wasn't an attractive figure, then again, it was no way near Shizuru's. The unknown figure, that seemed like a woman, was dressed in large clothing and her hair seemed messy which covered her eyes. Surprisingly, the unknown woman wasn't noticed coming out of Shizuru's dressing room and headed towards the exit.

Just outside, fans were lined up to meet their idol in person, however she never showed up. The only person who showed up was the unattractive figure that showed up.

"What the…" came a reply from one of the many fans.

"Where's Kiyohime?" Yelled another one.

Now, everyone was upset that their idol never showed while the unknown figure slowly left the crowd. The fans were getting restless with the no-show and were beginning to riot. Still in the crowd, the figure was bumped to the ground.

"Ow," said the unknown woman.

"Oh…sorry..mis..miss! OMG it's Shizuru!" Yelled a fan.

In reality, the unattractive figure was definitely Shizuru. Why dress up in a disguise? Well, the idol didn't like to be surrounded by crazy fans and she always felt kind of uneasy when around strangers who only know her for her voice.

"Great…" was all that Shizuru could say and with that, she got up and started to run away from the fans.

Yelling and cheering, the fans went after her.

About five minutes later, Shizuru was starting to lose her breathing because of the heavy clothing and the extra stuff she used as a disguise. "This is so not good," she said more to herself then anybody else.

Suddenly a sound of an engine roared. The sound frighten Shizuru at first but soon realized it was only just a motorcycle in front of her.

"Get on." Said the biker and handed Shizuru a spare helmet. The biker's demand was cold and icy. Shizuru couldn't tell who the person was and all she saw was emerald green eyes behind the visor. They look trustworthy yet cold, however Shizuru was hesitating whether to go with a total stranger or end up at the hospital because her 'adoring' fans' greetings.

_I'll go with the stranger_, decided the pop star.

Hoping on to the back of the motorcycle, Shizuru held on to the biker with all of her might, causing the biker to lose some air. At the same time, the biker sensed fear from the brunette's grip.

"Don't worry," stated the mysterious biker, "I'll make sure that both of us are out of here. Just trust me."

At those words, Shizuru started to relax just a little but it was still enough to signal the biker to go off into the cool night, losing the fans in the biker's dust.

On to the highway, Shizuru was dreadful of the speed that the biker was going at. It felt like the biker was going at about 100 mph or even more, making the idol hang on for her life. _God, is this guy crazy?!? I should have stayed with the fans instead!_

About ten minutes, Shizuru was glad that the hellish ride was over, now that the biker and Shizuru ended up at a 24-hour café. Once they were at the café, Shizuru thought that the biker would do something illegal with her but gladly she was wrong. Turning off the engine, the biker stopped and rested for a minute. "So, do you think you'll be fine on your own?" Questioned the mysterious biker in a worried tone. To Shizuru, it sounded more like the biker was more irritated with Shizuru then worried.

"Y…yeah," replied Shizuru and handed the spare helmet to the biker. With that, the biker drove off fast leaving the singer by herself. It looked more like the biker was relieved that Shizuru was gone.

"Rude," was all that Shizuru managed to say before getting a taxi to go home. "At lease nothing bad happened." Sighing, she couldn't wait to get home.

The next day, Shizuru was up and early like usually. It seemed like an ordinary day: get up, take a shower, then make some hot tea in the morning to relax, however the pop star couldn't sleep a wink last night. Why? Well, it was all because she was thinking of the biker, who ignored her, from last night. Shizuru couldn't stop thinking of the mysterious person and she also forgot to say 'thank you' to the biker. M_aybe that was why the biker was sounded irritated_, thought Shizuru.

Looking at her kitchen clock, she notice that the time was eleven twenty-two. Sighing, she didn't feel like going to the appointed meeting but it might help her with her future of being a famous singer. Getting up, she grabbed her keys and left, locking the door behind her.

The drive was thirty minutes away from her house to Mix-it Up Studios and she arrived at her manager's office by eleven fifty. Shizuru went in and there on his big comfortable chair, she spotted Reito doing paper work. "Good afternoon, Reito," said Shizuru.

Reito looked up from his papers and greeted Shizuru. "Same to you, Ms. Fujino."

"You're busy as ever," said Shizuru while Reito was stacking his working papers aside. "So, is your sister doing fairly well?"

"You mean Mikoto?" Questioned Reito. "She's doing fine as ever, although it's hard to satisfy her, especially with that stomach of hers." Shizuru laughed at the thought and so did Reito.

Yes it was true that Reito's younger sister, Mikoto, had a huge appetite that, even if she ate the whole universe it still wouldn't be able to fill her up, making Shizuru wonder where that little girl puts it all at.

"So, where's the meeting this time." questioned Shizuru so that she wouldn't forget about the plan for today. "Is the meeting still in this building as always."

"Well, today's going to be a tad bit different," replied Reito, "today, we're going to go to a different meeting place."

"That's fine," said Shizuru. "Where are we going for the meeting?"

"At Tokyo's one and only Tofu Records' Corporation," stated Reito.

"What?" Shizuru couldn't believe her ears, "_The_ Tofu Records' Corporation."

Tofu Records were famous for having the best selling songs ever in Japan. Also they were know across the seas with Nami Tamaki and High and Mighty Colors. Shizuru could only gasp at the corporation's name and how she would soon be able to enter the famous studio.

"Yes." Reito said in a calm voice while smiling. "We should be heading right over to meet the secretary at the front gate."

With that being said, Shizuru and Reito took the company's car and drove into downtown Tokyo towards Tofu Records. Once there, the two went though security and were approved to go it. Waiting by the main security desk, there stood a woman with orange hair in a dark dress suit. She had a nice figure and she also happened to have a nice set of racks.

"Hello," said the orange-haired woman, " you must be here to meet my boss. I will be your escort, Mai Tokiha."

"Thank you Mai," replied Reito, "This is Shizuru Fujino, and I'm her manager, Reito Kanzaki." Reito then gave out a smile that all the women would fall for, however this woman called Mai was different. She never fell for the smile at all.

"Well, since the introductions are over, shall we get going?" said Mai, who already started to walk off leaving Shizuru and Reito behind.

Looking around at her surroundings, Shizuru couldn't believe how hug the corporation was. It was ten time bigger then Mix-it Up studios and people were swarming everywhere.

"As you can see," said Mai with a smile, "our business is always busy with recordings and related stuff."

"Should we schedule our meeting another time then, since the company is getting busier?" Asked Reito.

"No, it's fine," replied Mai, "I don't think my boss would like to reschedule this very important meeting." With that being said, Mai lead the two to the elevator.

"Sounds fair, after all it is important." Reito couldn't help but sigh at the statement.

Along the conversation, Shizuru noticed fewer and fewer people on each floor they passed. About ten minutes later, the three finally made it to the top floor.

"I'm surprised that my boss would be interested in a much hotter singer," said Mai. "Maybe this time her ice shield can be melted away around her."

"Hopefully," replied Reito, "But I doubt the Ice Queen can be defeated that easily." The two laughed at the thought of it, while Shizuru, on the other hand wasn't understanding the conversation, however she didn't like where this meeting was going to end up.

"My boss's office is right this way." Pointing to the said direction, Mai escorted the two down the hallway and in front of a big red oak wood door. To the left of the wall, there was a plate that had the initials K.N. on it, the room number 117and a random number that said the number two.

"Hey Nats…I mean, boss!" yelled Mai and opened the door. "Your guests have arrived." Mai walked in, followed by Shizuru and Reito. Once in, Shizuru first noticed the emerald eyes that the woman before her had. _They look so familiar_, thought Shizuru. To Shizuru, the young woman's eyes look similar to the biker's from last night, but what were the chances of meeting the same stranger again.

Behind the oak desk, sat a woman with cobalt hair and it seemed like she was finish with whatever papers the corporation gave her.

"So, this is Shizuru I presume?" was the first thing that came out of the woman's mouth. Cold and bitter.

_That can't be the same person_, thought Shizuru, _the biker wasn't that cold like this young woman. Although, they act almost the same._

"Yes," replied Reito, "she's the one you will be working with."

"She seems good enough," replied the young woman.

_Good enough?_ Thought Shizuru, "What am I good enough for?" Questioned her manager, Reito.

Reito could only give Shizuru a painful look in his eyes before he replied to her question. "Ms. Fujino, as of today," started Reito, " Mrs. Kuga will be your new manager. She will be the one to take you to the top, not me."

"Excuse me?" was all that came out of Shizuru's mouth.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear," demanded the young woman in her cold icy voice, "you heard what he said, I'm your manager now, weather you like it or not."

Reito was starting to get angry with how the cobalt-haired woman was treating Shizuru but he could only grin and bear with it. "Ms. Fujino, her name is—" Before Reito could finish introducing Shizuru to her new manager, the young woman decided to do it.

"My name is Natsuki Kuga, the second best manager of this corporation and I'll make you Japan's number one pop star idol."

**T.B.C…**

Next Chapter: Shizuru meets Natsuki, her new manager, but will their encounter be an awesome tone or end up on the wrong beat of Tokyo.

**A/N** - hope you guys enjoyed it. I kind of feel like I'm not satisfied with this but I'll just have to read the reviews. Also if there is some confusion, I'll try my best to explain with my abilities.


End file.
